catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubystar
Rubystar '''is a long-haired cream colored she-cat with faint tabby stripes, and deep hazel eyes.Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 History Rubystar was born as Rubykit, one greenleaf evening to Kestrelfeather and Hazeleyes, along with her brother Troutkit. She was a gentle kit, but was always led into miscief by the older kits. She was soon apprenticed, given Rubypaw as her name. Troutkit also earned his apprentice name, Troutpaw. When Rubypaw earned her warrior name, Rubyshine, she fell in love with Sunfire. She loved him very deeply, and he felt the same for her. Rubyshine soon has two kits. But, a few days after they were born, there was a flood that swept through camp. A large wave flooded the nursery, carrying her kits downriver. Rubyshine is devestated, and needed Sunfire's comfort for a long time. However, she soon lost Sunfire in a vicious battle. She felt hollow for a long time, never feeling as happy as she used to be. Sunfire came to her in a dream one night, telling her that she would be reunited with lost loved ones. She was confused, but Sunfire reassured her that she would be alright, and that she would go on to do great things. Pretty soon after this, she was given Hawkkit to mentor. They became very close, forging the bond between mentor and apprentice. Soon Hawkpaw earned her warrior name, Hawkfire. One Leafbare, their deputy, Lizardtail, caught Greencough. Their medicine cat Mottlepool wasn't sure if she could save him or not. Sadly, Lizardtail died in his sleep one cold night. Rubyshine was named as his successor. Her father died soon after, of the same bought of Greencough. Hazeleyes was killed by a badger two seasons later. When their leader, Gladestar, lost his last life to a falling tree, Rubystar traveled to Highstones with Mottlepool, where she recieved her nine lives and name. When she came back, she names Hawkfire new deputy of RiverClan. Rubystar's deputy, Hawkfire, left to join her mate, Firepelt in ThunderClan. She and Hawkfire had grown very close, Hawkfire having been Rubystar's apprentice. Rubystar had always thought of Hawkfire as her second kit, because of the bond they shared. She was very sad when she left, but she knew that she was now happy, and defended her against hostile rumors. After Hawkfire left, she tood on Troutpaw's training. Rubystar fought alongside Ravenstar in the battle at the ThunderClan border, when Wetstar wanted his daughter, Icestorm to come back to WindClan. When she heard that Ravenstar died, she mourned deeply, having been very good friends with the ThunderClan leader. When Firestar, ThunderClan's new leader, challenged Rubystar for Silver Trees, she was outraged. She gathered her warriors, and they fought nearly all night. When Hawkfire arrived at the battle, she saw Rubystar battling Firestar. Rubystar wounded Firestar, very badly, causing Hawkfire to grow scared and angry. She attacked Rubystar, but Rubystar was unwilling to fight. She stepped back, and turned back to Firestar. When Tigerdawn arrived with more warriors, Rubystar watched in vain as Tigerdawn leaped on Hawkfire, and sent a killing bite to her throat. She also kills Icestorm, her own sister. Rubystar was furious, along with Firestar. Together, they killed Tigerdawn, sending her to the Dark Forest. Hawkfire and Firestar's son, Burnkit, ran into the clearing and was quite shaken when he saw his mother's body. Rubystar attempted to comfort him. Firestar came back to the camp soon after, asking who really won Silver Trees. Rubystar agreed to give him the Misty Glade, in return for ThunderClan's Rainbow River, stating that Silver Trees was not a hunting place. Firestar agreed to this. After Troutpaw ran back to camp one day, frantically trying to explain that Glossypaw had been stolen by twolegs, Rubystar was unsure of what to do. She sent a patrol of warriors to the Twoleg Campsite, only for them to return empy pawed. A few days after this, two strange she-cats showed up. She did not recognize them, but they seemed to know her. She looked into one of the cat's eyes, she immediately recognized Sunfire's green gaze. She found out they they were her missing daughters, and she nearly yowled with happiness. The two she-cats, Kaito and Lila, cried out in joy, and began pressing themselves into her pelt. Rubystar could feel Sunfire's spirit swirling around his mate and daughters. She has now offered them a place in RiverClan, and she hopes to give them warriors names soon. When ShadowClan attacked the camp, she fought along with all her warriors. When a snake slithered into her den, she along with her warriors tried to defeat it. They managed to get it out of their camp, but it bit Leopardspots. When she and Kaito had a fight, she thought that Kaito would never forgive her. When two snakes attacked the camp, both Troutleap and Kaito were bitten. Rubystar gave up two of her lives to save them, while she herself lost a life. After that, she was left with only three lives. After the snakes were killed, Kaito forgave her mother, and the two became closer. Moons later, Winterfall recieves a horrible injury. Blacksong talked to Rubystar, and told her that Winterfall would survive, but that she wouldn't be able to be deputy anymore. Rubystar is very sad to hear this, but is relieved that Winterfall isn't dead. She thinks about it for a while, and decides that her brother Troutleap would be the new deputy. :She gives Windkit, Crookedkit, and Waterkit their apprentice names, taking Waterpaw on as her own apprentice. :Kaito starts displaying anger towards her one day, and she is very concerned by this. She askes Kaito if she would talk to her out in the forest. There, Kaito calms down. She tells Rubystar that she doesn't think she'll ever be a true Clan warrior, and that she wanted to leave RiverClan to be in Twolegplace. Rubystar is said by this, but understands her. She and Kaito press against eachother in love, and Kaito leaves her viper neclace for Rubystar to keep. Rubystar felt Sunfire beside her, pressing comfortingly against her. She wathces her daughter leave, feeling happier now that Kaito was happier. :When a ThunderClan apprentice named Frostypaw barges into the camp by herself, Rubystar thinks that perhaps Nightstar sent her to send an urgent message of some sort. However, Frostypaw begins threatening to attack the RiverClan warriors that had gathered, and Rubystar is surprised and annoyed by this. Frostypaw runs off after saying, "Hi!" and Rubystar promises that she would speak to Nightstar about this apprentice's behavior. :Frostypaw again turns up in the camp soon after, but she apologizes for her actions. Rubystar accepts her apology, and sends her back to her own territory. :During the battle between ThunderClan over the Misty Glade, Blossomcloud is killed by Streamtail and Hawkshine. They loose the battle, and Rubystar is absolutely grief stricken. :At the gathering that night, she cooly ignores Nightstar, and informs the other Clans that the Misty Glade now belonged to ThunderClan. But she warned them that they were no less stronger. :It is extremely hard for Rubystar to overcome Blossomcloud's death, and it is even harder because Kaito wasn't there with her. :However, the next day, Kaito visits her, and they enjoy a very joyous reunion. After a little while, Rubystar sadly tells Kaito that Blossomcloud had been killed. Kaito is heart broken, and furious, prepared to avenge her sister's death. However, Rubystar tells her that Streamtail and Hawkshine are already dead. Kaito thinks for a minute, then asks if she could stay with RiverClan, at least until the end of Leaf Bare. Rubystar tells her that she'd love that more than anything. :One day, Lionkit comes running into camp, frantically telling them that Solarwind, Goldenfern, and Cricketpaw were being attacked by a fox. Rubystar organizes a patrol, and runs off into the forest. They attack the fox, and, together, they kill it. They return to camp, victorious. Rubystar decides to apprentice Lionkit and his siblings, Redkit, and Frostkit. After the ceremony, she tells Lionkit that he fought bravely in the battle with the fox. :She becomes very upset when WindClan accuses them of stealing prey, when there was no evidence and they had never stolen anything. :Rubystar wonders whether or not it would be the right thing to attack ThunderClan for the Misty Glade. Goldenfern and Dawnfire both had bad cases of White Cough, which could easily turn into Green cough, and their supply of catmint at Silver Trees had dried up. She knew that the Misty Glade had a good supply of catmint, and they could alway use the extra prey. :She takes Kaito to the Moonpool where she consults StarClan about whether or not they should attack. Sunfire meets her, and tells her that it was up to her, but that either path she took would have its consequences. Rubystar is disturbed by this, but eventually decides that they would have to challenge ThunderClan for the Misty Glade. She had hopes that there might not even be a fight, but she realized that ThunderClan would not surrender a piece of their territory so easily in Leaf Fall. :The next day she tells the Clan what was at stake, and that they would have to try and fight ThunderClan for the Misty Glade. Rivermoon, a queen, is very distressed by this, and worries about the safety of her mate, Crookedfang. Rubystar reassures her that Crookedfang was a warrior, and he needed to fight for his Clan when it needed him. Crookedfang is seen consoling her afterwards. :Rubystar spends the next few weeks preparing her Clan for battle. She organizes a lot of training sessions with the apprentices, and silently vows that she would give them each their warrior names when the battle was over. :In the battle over The Misty Glade, she loses a life being killed by Iceshine. Though they do get the Misty Glade back for some time, as Lionstar says that she must promise to use it until they are well fed and recovered. She does not intend to break her promise. :She becomes gravely sick with Green cough, and looses a life one night. :One night while fast asleep, Rubystar is sent a dream from StarClan. Her father, Kestrelfeather appears before her, and delivers an ominous message that Rubystar interprets to be her own death. :In the few days after this, Rubystar is solemn and quiet most of the time, and is spending a lot of time with her Clanmates, particularly Kaito and Troutleap. :One morning, she simply senses that her time had come. She waits for Troutleap to start organizing the patrols. When he sends most of them out, he cheerily greets her, and arranges for him, Rubystar, Solarwind, Dustblaze, Stormsurge, and Dapplestep to go on a border patrol. :When out in the forest, Rubystar walks alongside her Clanmates, careful not to out pace them. She wanted to spend her last moments of life next to her warriors. When she notices a dark shadow following them, she holds up the patrol. When the wolf reveals himself, approaching the patrol with hunger in his eyes, Rubystar turns to face her Clanmates. In a determined voice, she requests that they all fight to take the wolf down. With a loud battle cry, the warriors attack. Rubystar is in a heated fight with the wolf, and he keeps lunging for her throat, wanting nothing more for her to be dead. The wolf manages to bite her neck many a time, probably some were even death blows. But a fire that only burned in a true Clan leader burned in her heart, causing her to go on, to fight the wolf until he died. She knew she would be killed, but she wanted to take the wolf down with her. Suddenly, with a mighty lunge, the wolf grabs her neck and snaps it. Incredibly, Rubystar lands one last death blow the wolf's neck before she collapses, and lets out one final breath. Quotes Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fanart Rubystar.head.png|Rubystar Nightfall_s_request_by_Pebble2Pineow.png|Wistful Memories, by Bracken- Family Members '''Mate: :Sunfire:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughters: :Kaito:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living :Blossomcloud:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Father: :Kestrelfeather:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Hazeleyes:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Troutstar:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Grandsons: :Rockstream:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living :Viperstrike:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Granddaughters: :Dapplestep:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Rivermoon:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Great-Grandson: :Thistlepaw:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Great-Granddaughter: :Acornpaw:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Nephews: :Blackstorm:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Nieces: :Leafheart:Revealed by Nightfall, on March 31st, 2011 Living Family Tree Nine Lives *1. Unknown *2. Lost Life to Wetstar in a battle with WindClan *3. Lost Life from a nasty bought of Green Cough. *4. Lost Life from snake venom. *5. Gave up Life to save Kaito's. *6. Gave up Life to save Troutleap's. *7. Lost Life in the battle with ThunderClan. *8. Lost Life to Greencough. *9. Killed by a wolf; but brought it down with her. References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:To Be Deleted